


Yours

by iamthatmonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bondage, Collars, Dom!Gavin, Handcuffs, Leashes, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Shameless Smut, i'm not sorry at all, loss of consciousness, oversensitivity, sub!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatmonster/pseuds/iamthatmonster





	Yours

"Come here Michael," Gavin called, his voice loud in order to travel across the apartment. "I have something for you." The smugness of his tone was blatant, and Michael could practically hear the smirk. He was up to something, no doubt about it.

For a second, Michael hesitated, biting his lip at he stared in the direction the voice had came from. Knowing Gavin, there was no telling what he had up his sleeve, especially on a Saturday, but Michael was more than willing to find out.

When he found Gavin, the other man was standing with his hands behind his back, obviously concealing something from sight. "Hey Gav," Michael said, craning his neck to try to see around his body. However, Gavin had placed his body in such a way that it would be impossible. "What's up?"

Gavin smiled sweetly, and Michael felt a chill make its way down his spine. The man was incredibly good at playing it casual, just before he made his move. "I have something for you, Michael," he replied, and Michael saw that smirk that he had previously heard.

"Yeah, you said dipshit. What the hell is it?"

Eyes bright, Gavin pulled the object out from behind his back, causing Michael's jaw to drop. He held a collar in one hand and a leash in the other. His eyes studied Michael's face intently, waiting for a response.

Michael opened and closed his mouth several times, trying his best to find the words to say. Finally, he was able to force himself to speak. "T-those are for me?" He questioned, but he already knew the answer. Gavin had already said they were, after all.

The other man's quick nod was just confirmation.

When Michael didn't reply right away, Gavin spoke up. "You don't have to, if you don't want to, of course. But I thought I might as well give it a shot."

Swallowing heavily, Michael reached a hand up to scratch the back of his neck nervously. He wasn't completely turned off by the idea, but he hadn't been expecting it to be sprung on him like this. However, despite that, he took a step forwards, tilting his head to the side and trying to force his rapidly increasing blush to dissipate.

"I think I want to," he said slowly, and then Gavin was grinning widely, decreasing the distance between them in a matter of second. One of his hands made it's way to the back of Michael's neck in order to pull him into a passionate kiss and Michael smiled slightly at his eagerness.

Then the leather collar was being slipped around his throat, Gavin's lips still against his own. It was cool against his skin and Michael shivered again, beginning to kiss Gavin the slightest bit harder.

A second later, Gavin was pulling away, licking his lips as he stared at Michael. Hooking a finger underneath the collar, he pulled Michael a bit closer to him, connecting the leash and then smiling brightly as he pulled away.

"Now you're my bitch, Michael," he said cheerily, and Michael flushed, averting his eyes. Tugging on the leash, Michael was forced to take a few steps forwards. That only caused him to blush harder. "You'll come when I say, stay when I say. Maybe even blow me on command?" His hand caressed the side of Michael's face, and he leaned over to whisper in Michael's ear. "The safe word is 'red'. We can stop whenever you like, love."

Michael bit his lip once more, staring at the ground. His face was bright red by that point, and there was nothing he could do about it. He wished he could say that it pissed him off, but the exact opposite was true. "I'm your bitch, Gavin," he said quietly, refusing to make direct eye contact. "I'll do whatever you say."

Grinning at his words, Gavin turned his back, tugging on the leash as he headed towards the living room. "Come on, Michael," he said cheerfully, his mood completely strange, considering the situation. "Let's go watch a movie."

For a moment, Michael was confused, staring at Gavin and raising an eyebrow. To be completely honest, that wasn't what he had been expecting. However, he had told Gavin that he would do what he said, and he wasn't about to deny him that. He was actually enjoying this as much as Gavin seemed to be.

Then Michael was being pulled abruptly from his thoughts by a harsh tug on the leash, and Gavin looking over his shoulder expectantly. "Michael?"

"I'm coming," Michael replied, breaking eye contact once more and dragging his feet after him. 

When they arrived in the living room, Gavin began to direct Michael once more. He moved him gently, hands on his shoulders as he pushed Michael to lie down on the couch. Michael only stared at him curiously, but didn't say anything, allowing himself to be assisted. 

"What do you want to watch?" Gavin asked as he knelt down beside the couch. Michael turned on his side to watch the other man, but then Gavin was clicking his tongue, pushing Michael's shoulder gently to have him lie on his back once more. Then he was tying Michael's leash to the foot of the couch.

Michael stared at the ceiling as he shrugged. "I don't care," he replied honestly. He probably wouldn't be able to pay attention anyways.

"Then I'll pick," Gavin said confidently, flipping on the television and standing as he chose a movie from Netflix. Michael didn't even bother to see what he was turning on. 

As soon as the movie had been picked, Gavin turned the lights off. However, as it was still morning, it didn't assist in making the room much darker. Then Gavin was placing himself on top of Michael, resting his head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his body. 

The movie started, and Gavin hummed happily, cuddling down into Michael as he settled himself in. Michael raised an eyebrow as he stared down at the other man. Then he was giving it up, wrapping his arms around Gavin and threading his fingers gently through his hair.

For a few minutes, they simply lie there, and every now and again Gavin would nuzzle a bit deeper into Michael's body. However, before long, that was changing. 

It hadn't even been ten minutes before Gavin began to tap his fingers lightly against Michael's hips. The sensation wasn't anything extraordinary, but it was enough to cause Michael to shiver. Then Gavin was sliding his hands under Michael's shirt, caressing the skin of his sides. Michael bit his lip, trying to pay attention to the television, as Gavin seemed to be. 

But when Gavin moved his hands even further up Michael's chest, a thumb rubbing over one of his nipples before trailing back down his side, Michael knew he wasn't going to be able to remain calm for long.

Gavin continued to rub his hands all over Michael's chest and sides, eventually going so far as to push his shirt up so that it was bunched under his armpits. No complaints were heard from Michael, who simply allowed the other man to do whatever he wished and enjoying every moment of it.

Not long afterwards, Gavin began to subtly grind against Michael, and the pressure was nearly non-existant. However, that didn't seem to matter to Michael, as simply having Gavin's hands on him had served to turn him on. Michael bit his lip as Gavin continued to press their hips together, humming into the skin of his neck. The movie was forgotten as the two became caught up in each other.

At one point, Gavin had lightly ground up against him at just the right angle, and Michael had let out a long, keening whine. It wasn't his intention, and he heard Gavin chuckle slightly before stopping his motions completely, his hands moving out from under Michael's shirt to grab his face, pressing their lips together sweetly for a brief moment before pulling away to cuddle him again. 

Trying hard not to make a sound, Michael swallowed heavily, closing his eyes in order to help calm himself. He wanted nothing more than to buck up against Gavin, but due to the way Gavin had stopped completely when he whined, he figured it wouldn't be appreciated.

After Michael had managed to keep himself calm for a good few minutes, Gavin began again, grinding softly up against him in an attempt to simply tease. It was torture for Michael, and internally he was begging for Gavin to press him hard into the couch and make him come. 

The rest of the movie continued in much the same way, Gavin stopping his administrations whenever Michael would make a noise, and continuing right where he had left off as soon as the other man had calmed down. It was beyond frustrating for Michael, and he was nearing the safe word point when the movie ended.

Then Gavin was getting to his feet, turning the television off before kneeling once more, this time to untie Michael from the couch. "Come, Michael," he said with a smile, as if nothing had just happened. "It's lunch time." Then he was tugging on the leash and Michael grit his teeth in frustration.

Fuck the leash.

However, no matter how many times he tried to tell himself that he disliked it, he couldn't bring himself to use the safe word. Because, as much as he hated to admit it, he liked it.

So when Gavin yanked on it once more, this time a little more roughly than he had before, Michael took a deep breath before getting to his feet and following him into the kitchen.

Michael had hoped that Gavin would leave it at that. However, knowing Gavin, he wasn't surprised when that wasn't the case. 

He was standing at the counter, making a sandwich, when Gavin slid stealthily up behind him, hooking a finger under the back of the collar and pulling Michael towards him. Michael choked slightly, and then Gavin's other arm was around his waist, hand spread firmly on his lower stomach as he kissed and nipped at the back of Michael's neck.

The hand on Michael's stomach played gently with the hem of his shirt, and Michael felt Gavin smile into his neck when he squirmed. For a fleeting second, Gavin's fingers dipped under the hem of Michael's jeans, but then he was pulling away completely. He picked up the sandwich he had made for himself, and put Michael's on a plate, handing it to him. 

Staring at Gavin with a hazy expression, Michael groaned lightly and tried to hold back a curse. He wanted to throw himself at Gavin, to get him to do something - anything - that might give him some sort of relief. However, he wasn't expecting it.

Then Gavin was grabbing the leash and pulling Michael along with him as he headed for the table. He took a seat, and Michael went to do the same when Gavin clicked his tongue, attracting Michael's attention. Michael raised an eyebrow, staring curiously at the other man and waiting for some sort of instruction. It was impossible to know what he wanted.

Patting his lap lightly, Gavin smiled at Michael. "Sit on my lap, Michael," he cooed, and Michael bit his lip. He wasn't quite sure how much teasing he was going to be able to take; Gavin was really pushing his limits.

However, he didn't deny Gavin's request, sighing slightly as he sat down. "Fuck you," he muttered, placing his plate down on the table before grinding his ass back against Gavin's crotch. Gavin chuckled deeply, wrapping his arms around Michael's waist.

"None of that now, love," he murmured, and Michael flushed at his words. He stopped moving.

Trying to move on, Michael picked his sandwich up off of his plate, moving it to his lips and taking a bite. However, not a moment after he had swallowed, Gavin's hand was on his crotch.

Damn it.

That was exactly why Michael hadn't wanted to sit there. At first, Gavin simply let his hand rest, watching Michael's face expectantly. "Aren't you going to eat, Michael?" He asked, and if Michael hadn't known better, he would have sworn he could hear concern in the other man's voice. 

Michael shook his head, placing the sandwich back on his plate and pushing it away. "I'm not really hungry, Gavin," he said quietly, dropping his head back onto the other man's shoulder and staring up at him with the most innocent eyes he could muster. 

It was slightly embarrassing in retrospect, but at the time Michael didn't care. He was starting to get desperate, and he didn't care how obvious it was.

Without saying a word, Gavin began to grind the palm of his hand roughly into Michael's crotch, smiling a bit as Michael struggled to hold back his noises. 

He wasn't sure if Gavin would stop if he made sounds, but at this point, Michael didn't want to test it. In all honesty, Michael had been close to coming ever since Gavin had ground up against him on the couch, and he hadn't really calmed down much since then. 

However, he wasn't able to control his body from spasming from the pure pleasure. After about a minute of grinding and squirming, Gavin stopped, and a whimper of frustration passed Michael's parted lips before he was able to stop it.

Gavin laughed, beginning to stroke Michael's hair. "Michael, I want to help you," he said quietly. "But if you keep squirming like that, I'm going to have to tie you down." Michael groaned, dropping his head back onto Gavin's shoulder once more. The mere thought of that turned him on to no end, and he didn't care if Gavin knew.

Slowly, the pressure began to return to Michael's crotch as Gavin rubbed up against him with his hand. "You're such a horny bitch, Michael," Gavin purred into his ear, and Michael swallowed heavily. He wasn't able to speak, only nodding as a response.

"I've hardly even done anything, and you're so hard," Gavin continued, increasing the pressure of his hand as well as the volume of his voice. "I bet you're going to come just from this, aren't you? Just from my hand over your jeans."

Michael choked slightly as Gavin yanked hard on the collar that was still around his neck. "Answer me, Michael."

"Y-yes," Michael groaned, as soon as he had permission. "Yes Gavin, oh my god. I'm so c-close. Fucking hell, just make me come."

At his words, Gavin bit down on Michael's neck roughly, increasing the pressure once more. That was all it took to push Michael over the edge and he let out a desperate whine as he came in his pants, biting his lip hard and holding back the moans that were threatening to escape.

After he had come down, Gavin was getting to his feet, sweeping Michael into his arms as he did so. Michael stared up at him as Gavin made his way in the direction of their bedroom, and the expression on his face told Michael that he wasn't anywhere near done. Michael wasn't complaining.

Setting Michael down on the bed, Gavin disappeared for a moment, leaving Michael by himself. The man stared up at the ceiling, wondering what exactly he had done in life to get him to this point. Being a willing submissive wasn't something he had ever thought he would be doing, but he was happy that he had given it a shot. 

Gavin had been the one to convince him.

When Gavin returned, his hands were full - handcuffs in one hand, a bottle of lube in the other. Michael swallowed heavily and sucked in a sharp breath when he saw what was in his future. It hadn't been too long since he had last come, and they had never really experimented with anything more. He knew he could always safe word if he needed to, and Gavin would stop immediately. But he wasn't sure that he wanted to.

Setting the lube on the bed, Gavin crawled over Michael, cuffs in hand. When he reached Michael's face, he pressed their lips together, his other hand reaching to tangle in Michael's hair and giving it a sharp tug. "Hands above your head, love," he said, his voice low and commanding. 

Michael shivered before complying, and then Gavin had stripped off his shirt. A second later, a click reached his ears, and when he tried to move his wrists, he was met with resistance. "Gavin," he whined, arching his back, and throwing his head back. "G-god."

"Do you need to safe word," Gavin asked, his fingers running lightly over the skin underneath the collar. Then Michael was shaking his head rapidly, and Gavin looked at him in concern. "You're sure?"

"Fuck, am I sure," Michael groaned, and he wished his hands were free, so that he could thread them through Gavin's hair. However, all he could do was close his eyes tightly, waiting for Gavin to proceed.

It seemed as if Gavin was getting sick and tired of the teasing as well, for a minute later he was stripping Michael down completely, his own clothes following immediately afterwards. Michael was grateful to know that Gavin wasn't fucking around anymore, because if he was being honest, he was looking forward to what was to come. Overstimulation had always been something he had been curious about, but he was always too embarrassed to talk to Gavin about it. 

Gavin leaned forwards, locking their lips together, and a moment later, Michael heard a bottle opening. The mere thought of what was happening helped to make Michael the slightest bit hard, and Gavin's gentle grinds - skin against skin - served to assist as well. 

Then, one of Gavin's fingers was circling Michael's entrance. It was just a gentle touch, but it forced a moan from Michael's lips as he tugged against his restraints. Gavin parted their lips, moving to mouth along Michael's jaw, biting lightly every now and again. 

Before Michael knew what was happening, Gavin was pressing a finger forwards. It was just one, and it wasn't like Michael hadn't taken more than that before. But the sensation he felt, an odd mix of pleasure and pain, was something Michael had never experienced before.

It was a lot more pain than pleasure, and the sensation of being stimulated so soon after orgasm was far worse than Michael had expected. He bit his lip harshly, a cry escaping his lips as Gavin began to pump the finger in and out of him. However, just as he was about to safe word, Gavin his his prostate, and a choked moan escaped his lips instead.

Gavin abused that power, much as Michael had expected him to, hooking his finger and pressing hard into that one spot that made Michael writhe underneath of him. As he rubbed up against it, Gavin slowly began to press another finger inside, and Michael sucked in a harsh breath, his eyes closing tightly.

Sensing that Michael was uncomfortable, Gavin stopped for a moment, rubbing up against his prostate until Michael seemed to relax. He bit down on Michael's collarbone, sucking the skin into his mouth as he pressed the second finger all of the way in. 

Then there were two fingers hooking and twisting, rubbing harshly up against his prostate, and Michael finally gave in to the pleasure, moaning loudly and arching his back. The pain was still there, but it was much less obvious, now that he was being stimulated so well. 

By that point, his cock was fully hard once more, and Gavin was pressing their lips together, the kiss much more rough and lust filled than the rest. A third finger made it's way cautiously into Michael, but by then Michael was too far gone to tense. He pressed his ass back against the digits, eyes still closed tightly.

Michael had never thought he would get off on pain, but if this was anything to judge by, then he definitely was.

Just as Michael felt himself reaching the edge for a second time, Gavin was pulling his fingers out, leaving Michael a mess. "N-no," he choked out, pushing his hips up into nothing. "G-god, Gavin. Please don't. F-fuck."

"Shh, love," Gavin soothed, and Michael's eyes fluttered open, and he almost groaned out loud at what he saw. Gavin's head was thrown back, one of his hands supporting his body as the other stroked at his cock, lubing himself in preparation. As much as Michael wanted Gavin to be on top of him, he couldn't help but admit that just watching him was hot. 

As soon as Gavin managed to pull his hand away from his dick, he leaned over Michael once more, his pupils almost fully blown. His hands reached for the collar, tightening it just a bit, and then pulling away. Michael could still breathe, but it was slightly forced. They had done this before - asphyxiation - but it was something else entirely when combined with a collar.

Michael still didn't safe word.

Then, finally, one of Gavin's hands reached forwards to press lightly against Michael's throat as he began to press his cock into Michael. Biting his lip, Michael tried his hardest to not sound desperate. But desperate is just what he was.

He whined loudly when Gavin was fully seated inside of him, the pleasure/pain combination still oddly compelling. "F-fuck," he muttered, craning his neck so that he might catch Gavin's lips in a kiss, but missing. "Gavin please."

"Please what, love?" Gavin asked cockily, cuddling down against Michael, his hands caressing his face and stroking over his neck and shoulders. Michael wasn't sure how Gavin was so capable of controlling himself.

"P-please fuck me, Gavin," Michael whimpered, nuzzling his head up against Gavin's neck, now that it was within his reach. "I-I need you so bad, Gavin, please." The words were choked and rough, due to the collar that was still around his throat. He managed, just the same.

"You already have me," Gavin retorted, but despite his words, he began to slowly pull out, until only his tip was still inside. Then he was thrusting forwards, hard and deep, burying himself inside of Michael in one swift movement.

That was when Michael realized just how sensitive he really was. The pleasure and pain was almost overwhelming, and tears stung at his eyes. As embarrassing as it was, knowing that he, Michael Jones, was fucking crying in bed, he couldn't bring himself to safe word. He was enjoying himself far too much.

Gavin continued to move, focusing more on power than on speed, and for a time, it was substantial. At the very least, Gavin seemed to be enjoying himself, quiet grunts and groans escaping his lips with every thrust. However, eventually it wasn't enough for Michael.

"Gavin, please fuck me faster, oh my god." He arched his back, pressing his throat up against the hand that was still resting on his throat. "Fuck."

"Horny bitch," Gavin muttered, but his tone was affectionate.

"Y-yes," was all that Michael was able to manage when Gavin increased the pressure on his throat once more. Anything else that he was going to say was immediately not important as Gavin began to speed up his movements in and out of Michael. He took deep breaths through his nose, choking every now and again, enjoying every second of it.

When he felt Gavin release inside of him, groaning throatily, and biting down hard on his shoulder, Michael couldn't help himself from doing the same. His saw stars, before everything went black.

\-------------

Michael moaned lightly at the sensation of a damp cloth up against his forehead. His skin felt like it was on fire, and his entire body was weak. At the same time, he also didn't think he had ever felt this good.

His eyes fluttered open, to see Gavin hovering above him, an affectionate look on his face. "Well, look who's up," he murmured, leaning down to press light kisses over Michael's cheeks. "You were out for a few minutes there, love. Are you alright?"

"Fuck," was all Michael was able to say, his hand cupping the side of Gavin's jaw as he stared at him affectionately. Then he pressed their lips together lightly, his fingers combing through Gavin's hair. It seemed that Gavin had taken off the handcuffs, as well as the collar and leash while he was out, though if he was being honest, Michael could have stood for the collar. "Yeah, I'm more than alright. That was fucking amazing, Gavin. Jesus."

Gavin chuckled, laying down next to Michael and looping his arms around Michael's waist. He gently positioned him so that Michael's back was against his chest, kissing lightly at his neck. "I'm glad you liked your present," he whispered, and Michael hummed, welcoming the loving touches.

"Yeah. Made me feel like a bitch, but I loved it."

"That's because you are a bitch, Michael," Gavin insisted, laughing when Michael swatted at him. 

"Shut the hell up," he muttered with a smile and a blush, turning in Gavin's arms in order to catch his lips in a sweet kiss.


End file.
